1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to convertible chairs of the type using the seat and back cushions to form a horizontal bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have used a number of different ways to position cushions in horizontal alignment to form a bed. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,903,918; 2,491,911 and 1,741,192.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,918, a chair or setee bed is disclosed wherein a single cushion is shaped to form the seat and back of the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,911 a foldable chair is shown wherein the back cushions have legs and unfold to form a horizontal surface in line with a fixed seat cushion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,192 a convertible chair bed combination is shown wherein a rectangular base supports a pair of cushions and has a hinged extensible back that is arranged to support a third cushion.
Applicant's device uses a pair of spaced arms held in parallel relation by a horizontally disposed U-shaped frame. The U-shaped frame and the arms define a large open area in which a movable support member is positioned when the device is in a chair configuration.
Cushion assemblies hinged to one another with one cushion assembly removably engaged on the base of the U-shaped frame and arranged to be supported on the U-shaped frame and the movable support member in both chair and bed configurations complete the structure.